the life and lies of harry and draco potter
by the blibbering humdinger
Summary: july 31, lily and james potter become proud parents. however, it was not to last. the twins are separated and neither knows nor dreams in their wildest nightmares that they are realted. first fanfic, so be nice


_Lily POV_

"James?" I sat up in bed and called his name again "James you idiot, wake up!" "What, Lily dear?" he yawned, with his eyes still closed. "Oh my goodness James, I'm about to give birth, and you are asleep!"

I mustered up some energy to hit him on the head with my pillow. Immediately, he sat up in bed, "What? Why didn't you say something?"

I just shook my head and sighed, remembering when we were much younger. At Hogwarts, James was always last to wake up, even with Padfoot waking up at the crack of dawn to be first at breakfast. Even now, James slept like the dead.

I came back to reality when my stomach gave another painful jerk. I now realized that James was carrying me outside so he could apparate to St. Mungo's. As we reached the stairs, I knew we wouldn't make it there.

"James, put me down. We aren't going to make it." His strong, muscular Quidditch arms cradled me as he set me down on the couch.

"Why so pessimistic, Lily-Flower?" he teased while I groaned- I hated that name.

"James," I said after a moment of staring into his eyes "do you know anything about giving birth?" he paused "

actually… no." I rolled my eyes. Typical. "Do I need to know anything about giving birth? I could just call…" he trailed off thinking of all our neighbors

"No, you can't just call_ any_ body. I need someone with experience! And I need someone within the next thirty seconds. So you better find someone, fast."

I suppressed another moan. I had to keep my cool in front of James. He could be such an idiot sometimes. I looked over my mountain of a stomach to see James striding back into the living room with none other than…

"Bathilda Bagshot, at your service," Squeaked my next door neighbor.

Seriously? James thinks _this_ is the right person to deliver our babies? Well, you got to admit; this is James Potter we are talking about.

I sighed, and we started the long process. (A/N NOT GOING TO WRITE GORY DETAILS HERE ) After a long time, finally my babies were both cuddled in my arms.

One looked exactly like James. With The same face and hair, however, his eyes were the exact copy of mine. My other son had blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked just like James's father. We decided to keep it a secret that we had twins until the day of the naming. My life couldn't be more complete.

I woke up the next morning to a rapping noise on the window. Looking up, I saw at least a dozen owls addressed to James and Lily Potter. "James honey, can you please open the window? I think that they are from our admirers." I opened one with the Hogwarts crest on it

_Dearest Lily and James,_

_I would like to wish you happiness with your addition to the family. You have brought us all much joy._ _I still cannot believe how much both of you have grown. I feel very old reminiscing your days at Hogwarts. It was clear from your first term there that you were perfect for each other. It took you a while to realize that yourselves. I am so happy for you and give you my blessings. We all love you and miss you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall and all your teachers and friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

They were all pretty much the same... Until I reached for the ninth envelope.

Dear Lily and James,

Word has it that you are now proud parents. Congratulations! However, I was on duty for the Order last night and found that the word has also reached He Who Must Not Be Named. He has concluded that your son is the one to whom the prophecy refers. I warn you to go into hiding as soon as possible, for he will come for you eventually.

All the best,

Emmeline Vance

I passed the letter to James with a blank look of shock on my face.

"Um, you might want to read this one, James honey." I gazed at James while he read it. His calm and cheerful face turned frightened and business-like faster than the speed of light.

"This is not good. This is horrible! What can we do?"

For a Gryffindor, James was probably the least courageous of them all (except maybe Wormtail, because James was good at hiding his fear though. Usually.) I knew, as I glanced over to my sleeping children, that the one to whom He Who Must Not Be Named was after was the blonde one. He, like James's father would be strong, and would stand up for what he believed in. I knew in an instant what to do.

"Alright," I said in my business voice "first we cast as many protective enchantments as possible over our house. Then, we Owl Dumbledore for help. But before that, we Owl Sev. "

I knew at once what I must do. It hit me, just like it hit me to date James. I summoned a quill and paper and wrote.

Dear Sev,

It has been so long since we last saw each other. I know how sorry you are for calling me mudblood, and I have learned to forgive you. You made your choices and I made mine. We have to respect that. But I miss you Sev. However, I am in danger. Last night I gave birth. To twins. Your master's deepest desire is to kill one of them, even if it means killing the rest of my family, me included. I need your help. Please come as soon as possible to my house in Godric's Hollow. I will fill you in more when you arrive. Please hurry, Sev. I need your help!

With love,

Lils

P.S you owe me

I folded it up and tied it to Halo, our owl.

"Take this to Sev, as fast as you can." I commanded her.

What worried me most was that James was still in the same position I left him in, five minutes go.

"James honey, Are you okay?" I asked him. He shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"You Know Who is after us, you are relying on his most trusted Death Eater for protection and you ask me if I'm okay. I am definitely NOT okay. This is really scary. I know I am a Gryffindor and everything, but I am certainly not brave now. In fact, I am freaking out."

James was breathing really fast now, as if he had been holding his breath while I wrote my letter to Sev.

"Relax, honey. It is going to be okay. I know Sev will help us. He owes me. He will protect our son. Don't worry."

I used the voice I reserved for talking to first-years. When I was Head-Girl, I had to show all the new Hogwarts students their way. And most of the time, when they were lost, it was because Peeves had freaked them out. However, now there wasn't any Peeves here. It was just James, acting like he did on his first day at Hogwarts. Beneath the confident smile he flashed everyone, he was nervous and frightened deep inside. At that moment, a knock reached my ears.

"Sev is here! James, come downstairs with me." Instead of cradling me in his arms, he muttered _Wingardium Leviosa _and I flew up and gently down the stairs. "Who's there?" I whispered

"Lily, is that you?" I mustered up all my strength and ran to the door, opened it and fell into Sev's arms.

"I missed you." We whispered at the same time.

I giggled as I heard James cough pointedly behind me.

"Hello, Snivellus, nice to see you again." James said with a nasty smirk on his face.

I took a deep breath, "James, Sev, we are going to be nice to each other in my house. No hexing, teasing or cursing the other. Sev, I am so happy you came."

There were tears in my eyes as I said the last part. I always knew that Sev and I would not work out. That fateful day of our D.A.D.A OWL broke our friendship. The moment he called me a mudblood I knew that it was hopeless. But I also knew that he owed me. It was time for him to pay up. After we all sat down in the living room, I explained to Sev the circumstances.

"… and You Know Who is trying to kill my precious little baby." I was interrupted by James

"but which one is the Chosen One? Does he know there are two?"

Sev took it as his cue to speak "the Dark Lord knows only of one child being born- one that looks just like Potty." Sev grinned

"hey. Boys. We are friends now. Act nice." I said.

I knew I had to tell James and Sev the plan so I took a deep breath and said

"since You Know Who only knows about mini- James, the blonde one is in no immediate danger. I am making it your responsibility, Sev, to take care of him." I gave James and Sev a moment to let the words sink in. They were both really slow. Then, simultaneously, James's and Sev's faces turned from amusement to shock.

"No! You aren't seriously thinking of giving away your own son?" Sev's and James's voices blended into one.

I have never seen them agree on anything before. This thought alone stopped me from breaking down in tears. I feel that crying is all I ever do anymore.

My voice shook as I nodded and said "It is for his own safety. He will grow up happy, without the constant fear of You Know Who. Sev, make sure he is happy. Take care of him. If you don't want him constantly in your house, I understand. Give him to someone who will love him as their own, but don't tell them exactly who he is."

Sev nodded, his eyes showing me he understood how difficult it was for me to do this. I silently summoned tea and biscuits and put them on the coffee table. I got up and headed upstairs to get my little babies.

They still didn't have names. It was getting weird, calling them blonde baby and mini James. Their naming ceremony was six days away; we were doing it traditionally- seven days after the birth. I reached my bed and saw a sight that made my eyes tear up so much that they obscured my vision.

My blonde baby and by black haired baby fell asleep holding each others hands. After composing myself, I went downstairs with my babies cradled in my arms. I paused outside the livingroom door, listening in to James's and Sev's conversation.

"… I can't blame her, it has been very difficult times lately. But still, she jumps at every small noise and I'm sure she thinks He Who Must Not Be Named will knock on the door any second. I keep trying to tell her, that if he wants to pay us a visit, he won't politely knock on the door."

James laughed at his own joke. I heard him munch on some Pumpkin Pasties before Sev responded

"you know, I think the Dark Lord will wait a little while before attacking your child. You know, to sense _ how_ dangerous he will be. It might be a week, a month or even a year before he attacks. But I promise you, I will do anything to protect your family."

I don't know why, but I believed him. I trusted him with my life and my son. I think I'm crazy.

"thank you Severus. I don't know why I trust you, but Lily trusts you and that's good enough for me. I don't know why you would, but I wanted to ask your forgiveness for seven years of torture. I feel really horrible about it now. Lily keeps making me feel guilty and it wouldn't be right if I didn't ask for your forgiveness now."

Wow. James asking Sev for forgiveness. That's epic. Once in a lifetime moment. Too bad I didn't catch that on camera. I wonder whether Snape will actually forgive him. James made it sound like I made him apologize. Yeesh. Blame it all on Lily. Always. I peeked in and saw Sev's face. It looked like he swallowed a whole lemon. Oh My Godric. I think he is about to cry.

Wow. I am about to kill myself for not having my camera on me. Wait. _Accio Camcorder!_ Tee hee hee. And just for fun… _accio TimeTurner._ Replay. Got it all on film. I am amazing. And evil. Oh shoot. They heard me laugh. My spying techniques need to be refreshed. And I ruined Sev's reaction. I can be so stupid.

"give it up, Lily. You have never been able to stay quiet. You would probably be the worst spy in the history of ever."

James cracked up at his own stupoidity (I still don't see what was so funny). This was bad. When he was very tense, James would make stupid jokes and laugh at them as if there were no tomorrow.

I sighed and walked into the room, placing my little bundles of happiness on the couch. Mini James opened his eyes, saw his brother and went back to sleep.

I realized how much they loved each other. What if when they grew older, they wouldn't know they were brothers and became arch enemies. I can't bare that thought. I shoved it out of my mind along with other thoughts.

"wow." Exclaimed Sev "You're right. He does look exactly like James. Except the eyes. He has exactly your eyes, Lily." I know.

I thanked him for the compliment and showed him the other baby. I expected another adoring coo. Instead, he laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Thank Godric my camera was stil rolling.

"he- looks- just- like Lucious!- ha ha- what have- you been up- to Lily? Ha!"

woah. That was the biggest offense of the century. Worse than mudblood. It was definatly not funny. I smacked Sev. I didn't even crack a smile.

"not funny Snape. I would _never_ do anything with the man who murdered the Prewetts. Never."

My eyes started to tear again. Damn. I thought I already cried my eyes dry the horrible night I received the owl from Molly. Apparantly not. What was I turning into? A water fountain? Maybe a sink? Hose? Bathtub? Deep breaths. Calm down.

This might be good for the plan. Sev could give my baby to the – no. never. Not the Malfoys. Anyone but the Malfoys. What would he grow up to become? They'd probably name him something along the lines of Scorpious. Gosh. I won't even tell Sev that thought.

It was getting late. I still needed to owl Dumbledore about those protective enchantments. I tried to point that out to James and Sev, but they were to busy. Immersed in a game of foosball. Boys. They never grow up.

I decided to give my baby something so that he will always remember me. I took one of my rings from my jewelry box and opened its secret compartment. I put an undetectable extending charm on it and placed a letter inside.

To my dear son,

I am sorry to say that I don't know your name and I probably never will. I hope that you will forgive us for giving you away when you were barely two days old. However, because of You Know Who, life has been very difficult. He is after our family because he believes you or your brother to be the Chosen One. I have placed you in the care of my old friend, Severous Snape, in the hope that he will find you a better home than one where you will have to live in fear. Whenever you read this, I hope that He Who Must Not Be Named will be dead and you can meet up with your brother and parents (if we are still alive after the war). If you would return to our home in Godric's Hollow, you will find some information that might be useful to you to remember us. It is buried in our basement below the foosball table. We hope to meet you again.

Love love love,

Your dear parents,

Lily and James Potter

I tucked it away inside the ring and sealed it with a kiss. I placed the ring inside a bag filled with food, clothes, diapers and a hundred fifty galleons. I hoped that that would be enough.

I went back to the basement and saw Sev and James laughing. It was great to see them like this. However, I knew it wouldn't last. After all, Sev had Death Eater duties and he couldn't be seen near anyone from the Order unless he was torturing them.

I started to cry again. I was feelimg weak and helpless. I bet I looked weak and helpless too. Come on, Lily. Put yourself together.

Sev realized what my crying meant. It was time to say goodbye. James had a look of shock on his face that looked as if it would never come off. Tears were falling rapidly onto my lap as I sat down on the couch in our living room.

A full scale war was raging inside me. On one side: give him to Sev. He will protect him from harm. Besides, this was your idea in the first the other hand: this is your SON! You can't just give him away. When will you ever see him again? In the end, giving him to Snape won.

Sev stood up and picked up my baby from the couch. I handed him the bag with all of his supplies and hugged and kissed my baby

. James whispered in his ear "I know you'll be something great one day." He kissed him on the forehead and let go.

"goodbye. We will be in touch. Love you, Lils." Sev turned around and walked out of the house before we ould change our minds. And that was the last time we saw our son.


End file.
